Pyramid of Dreams Drabble
by scifiaddict
Summary: A collection of Kara/Sam drabbles written for a couple of challenges at Pyramid of Dreams the Kara/Sam livejournal community.
1. Chapter 1

**A Day on New Caprica**

Its funny how easy it is some days, waking up in bed with Sam. Even though most mornings she still wonder's how the hell she wound up in tent before she remembers. Hell sometimes even after she remembers, she wonder how she wound up here. After all she is Starbuck, she doesn't need anything but the open sky .She can't help feeling content looking at him especially before he's opened his mouth. Its not domestic bliss in fact two nights ago the yelled for so long Roslin stormed in to their tent and told them both to grow up so everybody else could get some sleep, but its still safer than shes ever felt in her life. Even the routine doesn't bug her, in fact she enjoys it. Its the only time in her life she could rely on something like that. They get up in the morning and she bitches about the cold until he makes the fire because he's faster at it and then she makes breakfast because the only thing he can do with a stove is make fire. They go to work come home she cooks, they trade stories about their days, then they'll head out to the pyramid courts or the Tyrols, some nights they even just stay home and she'll paint. One night when Duck jokes that "the highlight of my week is getting plastered in a tent with you people" that she stops and thinks about this for a minute. By all rights she shouldn't be happy here, its dirty cold and Baltar is running things but sitting there in Sam's lap with his arms around her she feels content. It scares her shitless but if this is the rest of her life she is okay with that. She actually wants this to be the rest of her life, safe, here with him. Eventually they go home and climb into bed and get up the next and do it all over again and that actually makes her happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parallels **

Not mine and there's no point in suing me anyway unless you want my firefly dvds

"Thanks for leaving you tail behind today" Kara and Ellen were sitting by Sam's bedside again. It was becoming a daily thing although usually Kara would leave when the rest of the cylons showed up, both because she found their reverence around Sam annoying and because she needed a break. It also bothered her somewhat to remember how much fun she and Sam would have had joking about his "fanclub".

"Saul finally filled me in on the rest of the story there. It made me realize why you never seemed thrilled to have her around" Ellen replied.

"It doesn't really bother me" Kara said fussing with Sam's IV lines.

"Right just like I haven't spoken to Caprica all week because she doesn't really bother me" Ellen said grinning and pulling a flask out of her jacket and offering it to Kara.

Kara grinned grabbed the flask surreptitiously took a shot " I don't know, it seems dumb almost, I mean its not like he's about to run off with her or anything like that, its just... weird"

Ellen smiled "It bothers you that your husband slept with someone else, jealously is normal here" Kara passed her the flask and she took a sip.

"I don't even know if its that, its just why her? I mean its not like we're anything a like right?" Kara asked passing the flask back.

"That may have been the point" Elle said with an air of wisdom.

"Probably, I just can't seem to believe she's here for the right reasons" Kara said "Plus I can't help but feel like she thinks I'm the one who doesn't belong here"

Ellen emptied the last of the booze from the flask and said "Well Tory filled me on the rest of what happened between you and Sam while I was gone and I can why she would think what she does but of course I know better. What ever happened between you two only you two know what really happened and I think your being here speaks for itself"

"Thanks" Kara said she didn't want to have to say that half the reasons she'd quit sleeping around was because someone had compared her to Ellen. It wasn't even that she hadn't liked the comparison for the most part it was that she hadn't wanted that to be her marriage. "I can't imagine what it would be like for you though, the only aftermath I've had to deal with is the odd dirty look" she added.

"Yeah well I was gone, I half expected Saul to have been sleeping with someone else, I just didn't expect it to be this messy" Ellen said quietly.

"Is it ever not messy? Although I have to say I didn't expect Sam to have moved on. Hell to me I was only gone five minutes" Kara grumbled.

Ellen laughed "You might have a point there, I just wish there was a way out without hurting everyone involved"

Kara looked at her sceptically "You know there isn't, Hell you would know that better than I would"

Ellen sighed "I know I just don't like it"

"You can't do much about it anyway" Kara said simply

"I know" Ellen said sighing again.

They sat silently for a few minutes and Kara actually started to drift off to sleep, Ellen stood up and put a blanket over her, the poor girl obviously needed sleep and Ellen doubted she'd get it if she went back to her quarters she arranged her in a semi comfortable position in the chair with her head on Sam's bed and left quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Captain's Bunk **

Sam sits on the stairs that leads up to the Captains quarters thinking for a moment. Debating whether or not going in is worth it, selfish or just plain a old bad idea. The captains bunk is more comfortable but that's about the only cut and dried advantage he can come up with. It usually goes the same way he walks in one of them picks a fight they frak and most of the time they just fall asleep and he wakes up to the sound of Kara muttering over star charts. He wants to think that at least if he goes up there she talks to someone that she isn't able to just hide. Sometimes it goes well too, they talk instead of fighting even sharing the odd joke but that is few and far between. Its the question half the crew is asking. Why does he keep doing this? The fact that he doesn't really have an answer scares him a little. Like so much of his life with Kara it more an instinct than anything he can put into words. He wonders for a moment if sleeping with her, with him knowing what he is and her not, is all that different than any of the violations Leobon cooked up in his house of horrors. The gods honest truth is going in there is the only plan he has and he doesn't see backing down as any braver. He can't walk away, not just because it the easy way but because he knows he still loves and he believes she loves him as long as he has that it enough. He turns and walks up the stairs steeling himself for whatever may come next.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Kara a while but she realized eventually that Sam Anders wore a mask. That he wasn't quite as confident as he made out, that some of his jokes and remarks were a cover for the fact that he was flying completely by the seat of his pants. He was the leader, everyone in this camp needed to believe he was their savior so he did his best to let them. He wasn't covering a mass of insecurity like Lee, he just didn't want anyone to see the worry or the fatigue. It was only when he thought no one was looking that he let himself sag with exhaustion or fret over the lack of supplies or number of dead. He kept his own burdens to himself because every one else needed him to help with theirs. Like so much else about him it was about giving all that he could and it was something else they held in common 


End file.
